1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for photography.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital camera has a function of uploading image data to a server and a function of transmitting an e-mail to a user of the camera when transmission of image data specified by a user to the server is completed in order to inform the user of this being the case.